


The Moon Looks Lovely Tonight [Podfic]

by semperfiona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Board Games, Grimmauld Place, H/D Pet Fair 2016, HP: EWE, M/M, Owls, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Potions, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona
Summary: Podfic of "The Moon Looks Lovely Tonight" by omi_ohmy.
When Harry moves into the damp and empty Black house, it doesn’t quite feel like home. And then the first owl moves in. After that, it’s a steep slope leading to bed-sharing, more owls, assorted housemates, strange potions experiments, and terrible cooking. And a bit of waltzing, too.
(New download links.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Moon Looks Lovely Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711060) by [Omi_Ohmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_Ohmy/pseuds/Omi_Ohmy). 



> Thanks to omi_ohmy for permission to record her lovely story. Thanks to my boyfriend Chris for beta-listening even though this is totally Not His Jam. Thanks to fire_juggler for hosting.
> 
> Owl calls between sections are the female Tawny Owl.

[MP3 download](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/misc_hosting/semperfiona_the_moon_looks_lovely_tonight.mp3) | Duration 3:46:48 | Size 312 MB

[M4A download](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/misc_hosting/semperfiona_the_moon_looks_lovely_tonight.m4a) | Duration 3:46:48 | Size 133 MB

Right-click to download. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! All comments are extremely welcome either here or on [Livejournal](http://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/116854.html).


End file.
